1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for an eye contact video call which includes not only private video calls but also industrial applications such as remote conference call, remote medical treatment and etc, and in particular, to an apparatus for an eye contact video call capable of realistically calling in cases of video call in eye contact with another party, by positioning a camera to an inside of a display concerning the IT apparatus (desktop PCs, notebook PCs, smartphones, tablet PCs, smart PCs, etc.) which uses the display.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent mobile terminal employs multiple cameras for use of video photograph and video call. A camera for use of video call structurally needs to be positioned outside, to avoid a display region, thus an image of the user during a video call tend to be photographed being tilted to one side.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are front views illustrating a conventional video call apparatus. FIG. 1A is a view illustrating a table PC in an example. FIG. 1B is a view illustrating an example of a PC screen.
As shown, the conventional video call apparatus is characterized in that a bezel 11 is formed at an edge of a display 10 and that a camera 22 is formed at one side of the bezel 11.
However, such conventional video call apparatus has a problem in that positions of a screen and camera are not matched during a video call thus a realistic video call is impossible since eyes of another caller are not headed to his/her eyes. Accordingly, he/she cannot have feelings of calling that he/she is calling face to face thereby an ultimate object cannot be realized.
To solve this problem, Korean patent laid-open publication no. 10-1998-077854 discloses a system for an eye contact image communication that provides a natural communication environment at a position identical to an eye level of another party, wherein there is included a shutter that controls a photograph motion of camera to be synchronized on a clock signal.
However, such conventional system for eye contact image communication has a problem in that it is difficult to be used as a usual display and the manufacturing cost increases since the entire display screen is formed of a transparent display thus causing the readability to be decreased.
Further, there is another problem in that an additional shutter needs to be employed in order to open and shut the camera.
Further, it is required for an apparatus configured to adjust a synchronous signal in regards to both terminals of the caller to be added respectively. Also, a synchronous signal should be exchanged in addition to the video data thereby causing, a system constituent to be increased and also construction and control to be complex.
Further, the apparatus consists of physically separated modules and thus, the system construction may be complex unlike the existing single-body display.